A Scary Romance
by Wiccan-Willow
Summary: Willow has a dream and realizes that she loves Tara. But how will Tara react?
1. Default Chapter

Summary - Willow is in love with Tara. Simple as it may seem Tara gets the wiggins when Willow tells her and runs away every time she sees Willow coming towards her. Willow thinks that Tara hates her now and runs away from Sunnydale. But the reason Tara is running away is because she is desperatly trying to fight her attraction to Willow. When Buffy tells Tara about Willow Tara realizes that she loves Willow. But can Tara find Willow to tell her, or will she never see Willow again?  
  
Author's Note - I don't own any of the Buffy characters that privalige belongs to Joss and ME.  
  
( ) = Thoughts * = Dream Sequence %%%%%%%%%%%% = Scene Change " = Talking  
Chapter 1 - The Truth  
  
* "La eminche' te hinatha ministo ke' jenta mentryno holokoshe' tre' demicho cantrope' je'n lockote' teo gikonte' botakashe' ilta forente' je' lockosho" Willow and Tara chanted a spell and were now sweating and panting. "Tara" Willow said. "Yes?" Tara asked in response. "Godess you look so beautiful" Willow said. "Wha-" Tara was cut off by Willow's lips crushing aginst hers.* Willow woke in bed sweating like crazy.( Godess that's the third dream this week! ) Willow's mind screamed.( You know you want her ) a voice said in the back of her mind. Willow didn't fight it. Because she knew it was true. Willow went down stairs to grab a bite to eat since she was now wide awake. As Willow was looking through the fridge she heard a voice. "Watch ya doin Will?" Buffy asked. "Uhhhh...I couldn't sleep." She wasn't totally lying. "Did I wake you?" Willow asked. "Oh no. I just felt really hungry all of the sudden," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Well I was just gonna make some pb & j sandwiches. You want some?" Willow asked. "Sure" Buffy replied.  
  
"Ummmmmm...Buffy?" Willow asked a little nervous."Yea?" Buffy asked concerned. "Say I like someone," Willow started. "Oh my God, Willow who is it? Is it Xand-" Buffy was cut off by Willow. "No it's not Xander," Willow continued. "This person is beautiful,smart,a little shy,and a wicca too," Willow said with dreamy eyes. "Awwwwwww, it looks like Willow got bit by the love bug" Buffy teased. "Quit keeping me guessing, who is he?!" Buffy asked asked getting serious. "Ummmmmmmm... it;s not a he," Willow said nervously. " It's Tara," Willow finished. "Oh my God" Buffy said looking at Willow with a weird expression. "Great, now you hate me," Willow started. "Will-" Buffy started to say but was cut off by Willow. "You know what, save it. If I knew you were so homophobic I wouldn't have told you," Willow finished coldly as she got up from her seat and walked toward the front door. Buffy didn't say anything. "I'm going to Tara's, she doesn't judge me unlike you" Willow stated. "You know if you were my friend you wouldn't judge me over something like this," Willow said as she started to cry. "But you aren't my friend are you? You're just a mean,selfish,arogant slayer that thinks the world revolves around you" Willow said coldly. With that she walked out the door not even bothering to say goodbye.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
( I can't believe her, that selfish b***h! ) Willow screamed in her mind. As she cried she walked to Tara's dorm in the rain. When she reached her destination she rang the doorbell. The door opened and a sleepy Tara was in the doorway. "Hi" Willow said quietly still crying a little. "Oh my God!Willow what happened?!Come inside," Tara said sympathetically.Tara wrapped her arm around Willow's shoulders. "Tell me what happened," Tara requested. "I can't you'll hate me just like her!" Willow screamed. "Oh Willow, no I won't.But if you don't want to talk about it yet I'll understand" Tara said. Willow started crying in Tara's lap. Tara just rubbed her back. An hour later, Willow finally cried herself to sleep in Tara's lap. Tara picked Willow up as if she were about to break any second. Tara set Willow down on the bed and then layed down on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Willow awoke by the sun beaming down on her face."Ooooonnnnnhhhhh" Willow yawned. She surveyed her surroundings and her eyes fell upon a sleeping figure on the couch and froze. A smile crept up on Willow's face. She got up from the bed and went over to a table and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill pen. She began writing after a few minutes of thinking and soon finished. She set the piece of paper on Tara's bed. She went over to Tara and kissed her forehead. Then Willow walked over to the door taking one last glance at Tara then walked out the door.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
About an hour later Tara awoke by the sounds of many people yelling and screaming in the hall trying to get to class.Tara got off the couch and went over to her bed to see Willow but instead she found a note that had Tara on the front. She picked up the note and unfolded it. The note read:  
  
Dear Tara, I'm sorry I took off so early, but I couldn't stay. I think that you should know why I came to you last night though. Last night I had a dream that we were doing a spell and when it was over I kissed you. I got up and told Buffy that I may like someone as more than a friend. She asked me who it was. I finally told her that it was you. She freaked out. I told her that she wasn't my friend and so I left and came to you. I hope that we can still be friends and if we can be more thats great but if not thats okay too. As long as your in my life I'm okay. Call me later.  
  
Love, Willow  
  
Tara was speachless as she read the letter over and over again. When she finally put the letter down she started crying. She had been attracted to Willow and she wouldn't let herself admit it. Tara finally stopped crying and decided to avoid Willow for a while until she prossesed everything and was calmed down. Then she picked up her books and folder and headed out the door and to class with thoughts of Willow in her head.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So how did you all like it? It's far from over but I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. Please R&R. 


	2. Avoiding Contact

Author's note: Everything is the same as last time (the notes).  
Chapter 2 - Avoiding Contact  
"Tara!" Willow yelled trying to get her friends attention. Tara suddenly stopped sighing as she did so. "Willow, hi!" Tara said with a fake smile. "Whats up? I've been looking for you, but you haven't been around," Willow said out of breath from running up to her friend. "Ummmm...I've been busy with class." Tara said lying. "Oh, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to avoid me!" Willow said jokingly. "Me? Uhhh...no," Tara said sweating. "Hahaha, Tara your so funny," Willow said. "Hehheh thanks," Tara said nervously. "Well I have to go to...class. Yea class heheh bye Willow," Tara said as she ran off down the hall. "She's been weird lately" Willow said dismissing it and walking to class.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Buffy walked down the hall to drama class which she convienatly had with Willow. ( I really messed up last night. It's not my fault though.I mean I'm just not used to hearing a girl say she likes another girl.) sigh (Especially when it's Willow.) Buffy thought as she sighed again for the hundreth time today.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Okay class listen up!" Proffesor Garcia said. The whole room got quiet except for Buffy and Willow. "Willow, I'm sorry but I just haven't had the thought of you and another girl together before!" Buffy whispered loudly. "Oh so you think I'm a freak now huh?!" Willow stated more than asked. "No, I guess I just wasn't used to it." Buffy said trying to contain herself. "What's so wrong with me liking another girl that you weren't used to?" Willow asked. "I just didn't under-" Buffy was cut off by the teacher saying "Ms. Summers, Ms.Rosenburg is there something you would like to share with us?" "No Sir," Buffy and Willow said. "Okay then can we get on with the lesson now if you two are finished?" The professor asked. "Yes Sir," they said. They just sat there glaring at the teacher.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
( I can't stop thinking about her) Tara thought. (Maybe I should call her,) Tara pondered. (NO! I can't I need time.)Tara sat there thinking of what to do for about five minutes until Willow's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hey Tara!" Willow yelled. Tara turned around slowly. ( Okay I need to tell her I need some space ) Tara thought as she took a breath. " Hey! Whats up?" Willow asked concerned. "Will," Tara began. " Yea?" Willow said thinking that she was going to say that she loved her back. " I need a little time." Tara said nervously. " Time for what?" Willow said trying to play dumb. " You know what I mean. The note you wrote? I just need time. I don't like you like that. And I just need some time to myself for awhile. Do you understand?" Tara asked. Willow was on the verge of tears now. "Yea I completely (don't ) understand." Willow said with tears silently coming out of her eyes. " Okay well I'll call later," Tara suggested. "Okay well........bye!" Willow said fully sobbing now. "Will-" before Tara could get a word out Willow was gone "ow" Tara finished quietly. Tara then to started crying. ( Oh my God what have I done? ) Tara asked herself. ( I love her ) Tara thought sadly. ( I have to tell her ) Tara thought to herself as she ran back to her dorm to call Willow.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Willow ran down the halls of UC Sunnydale to get to her room, but she had a difficult time because her tears were blinding her. She finally got there and ran inside only to see Buffy on the bed. (A.N. They were at Buffy's house before not the dorm. ) " Willow what happened?" Buffy asked sadly. " She hates me " Willow sobbed. "It's okay Will," Buffy said patting her back. " I'm moving to New York, " Willow told her friend. " Will so maybe Tara doesn't love you back. But that doesn't mean that me and the scoobies don't. And maybe this is to drastic." Buffy said trying to calm her friend. I have to Buffy. It's the only way that I can be far away enough from her for her not to hate me. I ha-" Willow was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hello?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hi"-Tara  
  
"Oh Tara hi "-Buffy  
  
" Is Willow there?" -Tara  
  
"Hold on a sec I'll check" -Buffy  
  
"Will it's Tara she wants to talk to you," Buffy told her friend. " I'm not here," Willow said flatly.  
  
"She's not here" - Buffy  
  
"Oh okay" - Tara  
  
"Bye"- Buffy  
  
"Bye" - Tara  
  
"Well if you want to move to NY I'll support you a 110% okay?" Buffy asked. "Thanks Buffy," Willow said smiling.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So how'd ya like? I'll try to have the rest up by tomorrow but school starts back up tomorrow so it might be the day after. Please R&R! 


End file.
